1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a trap for earthworms, especially night crawlers, which are a very effective fishing bait for many species of fresh water fish. The trap is environmentally safe and does not damage the earthworms.
Earthworms, leave their burrows when flooded during rain to avoid drowning. They will move to relatively drier places so that they can continue to respire through their skins. Earthworms also move out of their burrows at night to find and mate with other earthworms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following patents disclose methods for harvesting earthworms:
______________________________________ Patent Number Inventor Date ______________________________________ 4,178,711 Mermal, et al 1979 4,570,372 Lukas 1989 4,817,331 Podsiadly, et al 1989 4,934,087 Zanon, et al 1990 ______________________________________
All of the above patents are directed to either chemical or electrical means to cause earthworms to leave their burrows, and none of them takes advantage of the earthworm's natural reaction to flooding of their burrows.
Mermal et al employ husks of black walnuts with water. A considerable amount of black walnut husks are soaked in water to form a dark liquid. Lukas makes a solution containing 12 to 30 ppm chlorine in water. Podsiadly et al disclose an electrical system for causing earthworms to leave their burrows. Zanon et al employ a solution of mustard, cayenne pepper and popcorn salt to cause earthworms to come to the surface for harvesting.
All of the above patents require some expertise, either in proper mixing of chemical ingredients to avoid killing the earthworms, or in handling the electric power supply to avoid injury to the worms or operators. In any event, each of the above methods or apparatus requires ongoing supplies of chemicals or batteries, and may cause indiscriminate injury to surrounding plants and animals, if not used carefully.